


【Gamquick】BY CHANCE（ABO）

by hjznet



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet
Summary: 一句话梗概：车，悬殊的年龄差和性经历





	【Gamquick】BY CHANCE（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完，车

·

赌场需要有良好的信号，不然连报警都不能让需要警方介入的事情为外界很好地知道，比如盗窃、情色交易和谋杀。

Pietro犯了两个错误，一是他不知天高地厚地去摸了Remy LeBeau的包，二是他从一场情色交易中救了一个女孩儿。该谢天谢地这里还没有无法无天到有谋杀案的发生，不然他也许还有被谋杀未遂的犯人追杀的危险。

Pietro其实并没有什么偷窃癖，但是看着那个在牌桌上几乎一直都赢的人他就想仗着速度去把Remy赢下来的钱抢过来，尽管对方很强，号称Gambit。也有Remy不会太斤斤计较的原因，他在发现银发小子是速跑者的时候想过要代替小孩儿的父母说上几句，但是随后放回的钱包让他住了嘴——缺爱的小朋友在找成就感而已。所以他在Pietro一脸无所谓地嚼着口香糖等着他啰嗦的时候向酒保要了一杯酒和一杯牛奶，前者是自己的，后者是给面前的小朋友的，得到了对方不满的声明。

"I'm not a kid. I'm 18 already."（*1）

"As a teenager under 21?"Remy拨开小孩儿伸向酒杯的手，将牛奶推到了他面前。Pietro听到他的话悻悻地收回了手，抱着那杯牛奶小口小口地喝着，心里想着一定要在下次给这个大叔使坏，比如把他的牌都换了之类的。事实证明这不太起效，摸到烂牌就会输的话Gambit还能被称为Gambit吗？不熟悉牌桌的Pietro还是太天真了一点。

Pietro救下那个女孩儿也很机缘巧合，当时正巧出现了一起小规模爆炸，原因就是这个女孩用了微弱的火焰把汽车的油箱点燃了，Quicksilver凑到她面前欣赏了一阵她惊恐的脸才救她到了远一点的安全地带，这是他容易做的事情，Quicksilver让一切事情变得简单，然后他记住了这张脸归属一个胆小的、不能很好地掌控能力的小女孩儿。所以当他看到被几个男人架住往旁边肮脏简陋的房间里送的那个女人的脸的时候，他第一反应就是把人抢了救下来，也幸好他救了下来，不然那个被注射了短暂失去能力的和促进Omega发情的针剂的姑娘连一把火烤了那个图谋不轨的人不听话的老二的能力都没有，而救下来过后那个姑娘就只需要拿着抑制剂给自己来一针然后等待药效过去就好了。

但这也带来一个问题，一阵风就能带走一个人，这种事情闻所未闻，而且一阵风很明显也不可能让驾着少女的两个人各自左右手互搏，那么只能是一个变种人了，也就是Quicksilver。不要太过诧异，任谁见了一个每周都会和Gambit有三天相遇在吧台上拿着牛奶和Gambit对饮的人都会好奇然后忍不住地查一查，而且，Gambit没有阻止没有刻意隐瞒什么，他的姿态已经很好地表达了Quicksilver是划归他保护范围的人这一点，没哪个不长眼睛的会往他的纸牌上撞。

那一伙人当然也不敢做得太过分，他们确实往Pietro的杯子里加了一样的药剂，但是他们不敢安排其他的人来让Pietro参与到他们的情色交易网络中来，于是将人丢在了赌场外面的一条街道里。为首的人还想着，真是便宜了路过的人，虽然他们不知道Quicksilver是哪种性别，但这个药剂对哪种性别都很好用——四肢瘫软周身无力就是结果，如果恰巧是Omega还可以直接将人拖进发情期。他们才不管是谁占了这个便宜，把自己摘得干干净净就对了。

 

·

Remy今天总有些心神不宁，在按着既定的时间前往每天都会去的地方的路上，他盘算着是不是可以让今天要见的小朋沾点儿酒了。他其实早就有这个想法了，Pietro在那里待着看着挺无聊的样子，他可以在一个人出牌的过程中把所有人的牌都看一遍还记下来给他说——从第三次发现给Remy换牌没有用过后他就从捣乱的变成了提供帮助的，好让Remy快点打完然后陪他聊天，虽然这个帮助对Remy来说其实可有可无，但是，一番心意，不是吗？Remy还是很愉快有这样的感受的。不过他觉得对方愤愤不平地只能端着牛奶或者汽水或者其他什么不含酒精的水果汁的样子实在太可爱而有趣了，也就一直没有让酒保端酒给Pietro。

"Maybe we can have a try today, just make sure that him won't get drunk."（*2）脑子里还转悠着这个念头，就被一股细微但熟悉的信息素味道——樱桃味儿的可乐，口味奇特又魔性得让人有点上瘾，他心里的不妙总算有了印证的地方。

 

·

在Remy出现在Pietro面前的时候，青年已经有些神志不清了，但是好歹还知道自己的信息素不能胡乱地释放出来，也就Remy有一副好嗅觉，闻到了这个味道，不然待会儿等他控制不住了不知道会引来什么东西。

"I have no idea that your sex is omega."（*3）Remy不敢耽误，将人抱起来就往回赶，Omega发情的时候到底什么状况也许在他心里还不如猫的发情状况更一清二楚，所以他暂时没有计较对方为什么没有使用能力跑走。

"Inhibitor!"（*4）Pietro一直到对方抱着自己到了安全的室内才憋出一句话来，他刚才死死咬着牙就怕信息素排山倒海他压制不住。

"Comme il vous plaira（*5）"Remy平复了下呼吸，适当地遮掩了下自己因为对方的信息素而兴奋的状态，赶紧走出去深吸一口气好把鼻尖萦绕的淡淡的类似于中国神奇药品枇杷糖浆的味道从身体中驱散开再到附近的诊所去碰碰运气，虽然多半都关门了。

门后一声压抑的呻吟终于吐露出来，信息素分子从人身上一波一波地荡开，充斥着整个房间。

"It is kind of him to put me in bed."（*6）在瞬间放松而陷入对被标记的极度渴望前一秒，Pietro还有心思想了想Remy的周到。

Pietro之前不是没有经历过，但是都是一发抑制剂了事，而且姐姐Wanda是名能力强大的Bata，对信息素不敏感更加可以很好地照顾他，并且严禁了他的外出，这让他过去的发情期都过得很安全。所以这次的失控对他来说实在是初体验。

他本来在吧台旁坐着，点的是一杯果汁——虽然不服气但他还是一直没有胆大妄为地去点一杯酒，他怕喝酒就不是Remy请客了，而且他也不知道喝过酒之后自己会做出什么事来。然后，那杯果汁里面显然是多了什么东西，让他出现了跟上次那个被救的姑娘一样的症状。

 

·

Pietro流了很多汗，他已经完全被体内掀起的热浪席卷了，溢出的水分完全打湿了他的衣服，可由于浑噩一件也脱不下来全部紧紧地贴在身上，愈发引起他的不适。从汗水滚落的脸上将双眼睁开些许都会有液体想突破睫毛的防线进到眼中，但他还是需要睁开眼看看那个推开门信息素里满是红酒的单宁与唾液中蛋白结合产生的酸涩感的人。

"I'm sorry that there really isn't a pharmacy open. I've search the block all over."（*7）Remy觉得自己现在还能语气平稳实在是难以置信，他甚至怀疑自己是不是丧失了某部分功能，当然下半身隆起的部位十分坚决地否定了他这个可怕的想法——他确实很想跟面前这个被汗水裹住的人做爱，而且不止眼前这一次的那种，能让他标记是再好不过，前提是小孩不会拒绝他献上的爱情。

耳边响起耳鸣一般的嗡嗡声，听不真切的他皱起眉头，微微睁开一条缝的眼睛眯起只能见到模模糊糊的被遮挡了一部分的光线和一个人影，他明白是Gambit，除此之外想不起别的。他闻到了自己喜欢的信息素的味道，尽管他不喜欢那股气味钻进嘴巴里后引起的酸涩感，但是这股熟悉的味道是他喜欢的人带来的，意味着现在出现在这里的人除了他没了其他人选，所以他不排斥这个味道，任由Alpha的信息素带给了他更多的潮热。

"Burn on me, please."（*8）他伸出手想要拽住印在视网膜上模模糊糊的人影，想将Remy也引入发情的灼热和汗水的超时黏腻感中，然后狠狠地释放出信息素与自己的交融在一起，和他们的躯体一样。他没有抓住，委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，下一秒就被大脑里不断叫嚣着本能的Remy搂入怀里。

"Comme il vous plaira（*5）"温柔响在耳边的法语和男人离开前的如出一辙，还带上了性感的酒味。

 

·

Remy在他腺体处的皮肤上轻轻地咬了一口，暗示性极强地不断地舔舐着那附近的皮肤。

"May I?"

面前的青年脸上全是汗珠，红霞遍布，闭着眼大张着口呼吸着混杂了双方的信息素的空气胡乱地点了点头，口中还祈求着男人的进入，让Remy忍不住骂了一句脏话，停住了自己这个颇有些挟私占便宜的举动，还是先将小孩儿的问题解决了再说。

用手捏了捏青年的臀部，移到股缝处隔着裤子抚摸，布料已经被Omega发情期流出的液体浸得湿润，贴合着臀部的缝隙。解开对方的裤子拉链后，把碍事的下装垮到脚踝处，手从后方探入裤子摸到一手湿泞，液体顺着伸入肠道的手指流下滑到掌心又滴落在床上，是凶猛的情潮，似乎是要将之前压抑度过的发情期一并抒发出来。

右手托住青年的腰，光裸的上半身俯下与被掀起上衣的青年的身体紧密地贴合着，嘴唇相碰，舌头在青年的口腔里搅动，连口涎都有些收不住顺着嘴角流出。口腔中的水声和肠道中手指搅动发出的咕叽咕叽的声音顺着骨传导在青年耳边响起，羞耻心被脑内的神志不清所蒙蔽在他迎合的动作间宛如烟花般炸开。

"Please...get in..."想抱住与自己亲吻的人，却在手指与赤裸着的身体接触时宛如烫手般收了回来只好将床单揪住撕扯。被手指进入的肠道感受着每一根手指的每一根指节，羞赧被青年视若无物，只想让更粗壮的器官进入来止住由手指的浅尝辄止引发的瘙痒。

听闻愿望的Remy也是再忍不住了，将做好了扩张的手指退出，解开皮带将自己脐下三寸的器官完全展露出来，将手上带着的粘稠液体涂抹在柱体上，将人翻转过来腰下垫一个枕头，因顺从地打开了双腿而显露出来的穴口一层水光。男人对着背部凹陷的脊线俯下身，扶住自己的性器从穴口进入正渴求着的少年的身体。

进入的动作温柔妥帖，Remy克制得都有些胀痛，缓缓地推平平日里收缩着的洞穴，将人分开的双腿压得无法动弹，一只手在胸前探索着，爱抚挺立的乳首，另一只揉着因为被进入而紧张起来的腰，好让他放松一点免得自己被夹得受不了了。松懈下来逐渐适应了后方多出来由自己的肠壁紧紧包裹住的粗大阴茎的少年发出难耐的深意，开始不满只是停留着不动的Remy，小幅度地扭动了一下，牵连着将生殖器埋在里面的人也跟着一动。

"Remy, give me..."被生殖冲动席卷红着眼睛看着Remy的少年呜咽着开口。埋到底后并不动作的人，好整以暇地看着少年难耐的样子，托着他瘫软的腰，将他偏过头送上的嘴唇与自己的接触着。

"You have to say something sweet, cher."

被塞入后方的性器和折磨死人的欲望逼得只能委屈地张口的Pietro只能用几乎听不见的声音叫了句"Daddy, please..."

Remy觉得自己再忍就真不是男人了，荤话之后再教也不迟，他现在只想顺着这个可怜巴巴的小孩儿的意思好好地把人肏一遍。他向后退出一点，捞起对方瘫软的腰身坐起来，小心地让性器在过程中全部没入，缓缓地降低着怀中人的高度，感受自己的性器在一片温热中慢慢探向更深，对方正向自己打开身体的这点认知让柱体更肿胀了几分，手中握住少年因为最初的疼痛疲软下去过后一直精神高亢却没有得到安抚的柱体揉搓起来。

Pietro被变换的体位弄得几乎不能发出声音，只能大口大口地喘着气，无助地将头转过来想要索取安抚的亲吻，不太熟练的他只能从嘴角那里贴上去挨蹭，似乎与Remy这样的接触就能让他忽略掉下方正冲撞着他身体内部的生殖腔口的不适和酸胀与奇怪的快感和渴望。

Remy轻轻咬住嘴边混杂着湿意的下唇舔几了下，放开后就把舌头探进对方嘴里舔舐着上颚引发怀抱里的人的一阵战栗。扶住对方的腰方便他借力，结束这个吻过后舔弄打着颤的人的耳垂，无所依靠的人在被打开的过程中只能一下子栽倒在Remy身上坐下。龟头前段渐渐胀大成伞状卡在入口处，骤然停下的动作让不自觉迎合的腰胯有些不适，被握住的阴茎受到最稚嫩的地方被进入的刺激而想要释放却被堵住，在方才大力操干的过程中流下的眼泪中张口，却不好意思说出整个句子，I want之后言语就销声匿迹，只能用湿漉漉的眼神注视着，表达恳求。

Remy似乎把玩一样地用欢场老手的手法挑逗着对方挺立的性器，其实他也不是他手上的动作那样沉稳，在泛起一层红色的耳旁开口时低低的喘息让Pietro更加意乱情迷，似乎有热流从尾椎冲上头顶。

"Daddy loves you."

亲上对方迷蒙地流着泪的眼睛，释放了方才掌中的性器，来不及抽手便被射了一手的黏腻液体，Remy终于咬上了少年颈后那片看起来与其他地方别无二致实际上却隐藏了一个腺体的皮肤，自己也将达顶峰。精液从顶端一股一股地喷射出来，也许是微凉的温度让过分温热湿润而柔软的身体内部不适应，已经丧失了力气如同上了岸的鱼一般的躯体剧烈地抖动了一下，疲软下来的阴茎从生殖腔内退出，但是也只是退出了生殖腔，还停留在湿滑的巢穴未曾离开，直到起身才从中滑出。

"Just have a sound sleep,cher. "（*9）将人抱进浴室的时候，Remy的声音在消耗了大量体力而睡意昏沉的Pietro耳边响起。

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> （*1）：  
> -我不是小孩儿了，我已经十八岁了  
> -是个没满21的？  
> （美国21岁才能参与赌博和购买烟酒。）  
> （*2）：  
> 也许今天可以试试，保证不喝醉就好了。  
> （*3）：  
> 我竟然不知道你的性别是Omega。  
> （*4）：  
> 抑制剂  
> （*5）：  
> 法语：如您所愿。（我觉得很撩啊。）  
> （*6）：  
> 他真是太体贴了，把我放在了床上。  
> （*7）：  
> 我很抱歉没有药房依然开着的。我已经找遍整个街区了。  
> （*8）：  
> Burn me please, if you would like.如果你愿意尽情地使我燃烧起来吧。——调情意味挺重的。  
> （*9）：  
> 睡得香/沉点，亲爱的。（cher是法语。）


End file.
